The present invention relates to an alarm setting mechanism electronic timepiece having alarm status visual indication means for providing a visual display of alarm status.
As shown in FIG. 6, in a conventional alarm status visual indication means, an alarm switching mechanism is operated by the axial operation of an external operate stem 14, by which an alarm switch lever 15 is moved. The alarm switch lever 15 has a color print pattern 15a therein so as to allow one to visually discriminate the alarm status indication against a dial plate. By the operation of the alarm switch lever 15, a print portion 15a of the alarm switch lever 15 is indicated through a window 16a of a dial 16 to check the function switching.
In the conventional alarm status visual indication means, a dial 16 requires the window 16a for indication, and the alarm switch lever 15 requires color print pattern 15a or a character print pattern. The indication under the dial 16 and the rotation angle of the alarm switch lever 15 are limited, so that the window shape cannot be increased to enable clearer visibility in a small timepiece, resulting in a difficulty in discriminating an alarm status indication. Also, the design is limited, so that the design development is difficult.